The Seventh
by Loner Kid
Summary: One character has traveled back in time and is out to kill certain people. Will the heroes find out who [they] are before someone gets seriously injured? HIATUS
1. The Time Traveler

**The Seventh**

 **Summary:** One character has traveled back in time and is out to kill certain people. Will the heroes find out who [they] are before someone gets seriously injured? May contain SPOILERS!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Rokka no Yuusha. Some lines in this story were copied directly from NanoDesu LN translation.

 **WARNING:** Some spoilers

 **AN:** I had rewritten this story and fixed many plot errors I'd made.

* * *

 **1\. The Time Traveler**

A lone figure stood in the middle of a room. In [their] hands was a list of names.

 _TO KILL: xxx, xxx, xxx_

 _POSSIBLE ALLIES: xxx, xxx_

 _UNCERTAIN: xxx (on hold)_

It had been a week since [they] had landed [themselves] in the past. The time traveler had spent three years formulating [their] plan, developing the time travel theory, and honing [their] strength before finally jumping backward in time. Then, [they] had spent a week organizing [their] thoughts and making sure there were no holes in [their] plan.

It was finally time to set [their] plan in motion.

Clutching the list tightly in [their] hands, the time traveler whispered, "I will protect you...my Seventh."

xXxXx

The Majin will be awakened in three days. Knowing [they'd] be chosen without doubt, [they] slept through the entire marking session, not even flinching in pain when [their] body turned abnormally hot.

xXxXx

 _In order for my plan to work...all of them must be assembled..._

* * *

 **AN:** I will be writing this story parts by parts. Not chapter by chapter, because I just couldn't figure out where a chapter should end in a story like this.


	2. Rolonia Manchetta

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rokka no Yuusha. Some lines in this story were copied directly from NanoDesu LN translation.

* * *

 **2\. Rolonia Manchetta**

A short-statured girl was running through the forest, her thick iron armor making a lot of noise as she moved. Her polka-dotted clothes made her look strangely like a cow...a cow with glasses.

Her name was Rolonia Manchetta and she had been chosen as one of the six heroes.

"I have to...quickly..." Rolonia said in between heavy intakes of breath, her hand constantly pushing up the glasses that's sliding off of her face. She was lucky that she hadn't met any fiends or wounded people on her way to the Wailing Demon Territory, because otherwise she'd have to spent time fighting and healing, due to her being the Saint of Blood and has the power to manipulate blood to speed up the body's healing mechanism. Nevertheless, she still couldn't help but worry whether all the other heroes have assembled yet. Being late on the quest to fight the Majin wouldn't make a good first impression.

As she got closer to the temple, the bombing sound turned louder and began hurting her eardrums, but Rolonia didn't stop. Swapping away a branch that's blocking her way, Rolonia hurried her way to the temple that's getting closer in sight. Finally, she let out a sigh of relief as she reached one of the salt pillars.

"Hopefully, I'm not too late-"

A huge explosion cut off her speech. The blast knocked her off her feet and threw her into the air, causing her to hit her back painfully on a nearby salt pillar.

"Aw!"

A painful cry emitted from an injured woman lying beside her. Rolonia quickly moved her arm away from the woman's injured back.

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Qui-ckly..." The woman said, pointing at the temple.

"B-but your wound..." Rolonia examined the terrible burn. She couldn't do anything about it.

"Hu-rry...you won't make it...please..."

"Alright. Please don't move. It will worsen your injury."

Rolonia stepped away from the injured woman and turned towards the temple. Bombs were still being dropped at a rate of ten per minute. Clumsily jumping around to avoid the bombs, while making lots of jingling metallic sound along the way, Rolonia managed to reach the temple unscathed.

The temple door was closed with a strong lock. Rolonia took out her whip, and realized it had no use against a lock like this.

"What should I do..."

Her hesitation made her overlook the bombing. When one of the bombs was about to hit her, Rolonia slashed her whip at the bomb in self defense and, as if on instinct, snatched it from the air and threw it at the lock, jumping away from the temple simoutaneously.

The lock flew open with an explosion and out came two soldiers clad from head to toe in armor. Rolonia quickly rolled back onto her feet and slashed her whip at the soldiers, only to create a thin scrape on their body armors. Seeing it's no use, Rolonia twisted her whip to snap at their head, this time knocking their helmets off. She emitted a strange cry when the helmets, along with the soldiers, fell to the ground lifelessly, revealing the inside to be empty.

"No way!"

At that moment, a mad cackling sounded behind her.

* * *

 **AN:** I will be writing this story parts by parts. Not chapter by chapter, because I just couldn't figure out where a chapter should end in a story like this.


	3. Adlet Maia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rokka no Yuusha. Some lines in this story were copied directly from NanoDesu LN translation.

* * *

 **3\. Adlet Maia**

Adlet was running towards the temple when a monkey-shaped fiends suddenly appeared out of the bushes. That was the only fiends he had encountered after being separated from Nashetania and Goldof. **  
**

It wasn't a strong fiends so Adlet effortlessly killed it, not even having to use any of his secret weapons.

As he got closer to the temple, Adlet felt his sight getting cloudier and the surroundings getting colder.

It was then he remembered Private First Class Rowen's words: _After the barrier is activated, the entire forest will be shrouded in mist._

"It shouldn't be..."

Few seconds later, mist had covered the entire forest.

Adlet quickly ran forward before he lost his sense of directions. When the temple came into sight, there was no one there.

* * *

 **AN:** I will be writing this story parts by parts. Not chapter by chapter, because I just couldn't figure out where a chapter should end in a story like this.


	4. Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rokka no Yuusha. Some lines in this story were copied directly from NanoDesu LN translation.

* * *

 **4\. Confusion**

When the mist rose, perhaps only two people were happy about the fact. The Seventh was beyond gleeful that Adlet had fallen in [their] trap. On the other hand...

xXxXx

"The fog...could that be-!"

"Princess..."

"Goldof, we have to get to Adlet-san quickly!"

When the two arrived at the temple, they found Adlet staring absentmindedly at the sword placed in the pedestal as if at loss what to do.

"Adlet-san!" Nashetania shouted, her face reddening in anger. "What happened? Why did you activate the barrier!?"

Goldof looked unsure of the situation.

"I didn't..." Adlet was slowly getting back to his senses. "Someone came here before me and activated the barrier. When I came here, the door was already unlocked!"

"That's a lie! Who could've arrived before you could?!" Nashetania yelled with certainty.

"It's the truth! The door was opened when I arrived! Someone had been here before I have!"

All three stared at each other wide-eyed. After a moment, Adlet suggested, "in any case, everyone inside."

xXxXx

Behind one of the trees around the temple, Rolonia trembled as she held her right hand that's bearing the crest closer to her heart.

"I'm sorry...Ad-kun...I'm very very sorry..."

* * *

 **AN:** I will be writing this story parts by parts. Not chapter by chapter, because I just couldn't figure out where a chapter should end in a story like this.


	5. Explosives

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rokka no Yuusha. Some lines in this story were copied directly from NanoDesu LN translation.

* * *

 **5\. Explosives**

Thirty minutes later, six of the heroes have assembled in the temple.

"If the idiot is the first one here, doesn't that mean he's the one who activated the barrier?" Chamo said with an eerie smile.

"I've already told you! Someone was here before I was! The door had already been unlocked when I arrived!"

"Meow, why don't we just check the door then?" Hans suggested. "With Mora here holding the key, the door must've been opened in a forceful manner. If Adlet doesn't turn out possessing the tool that causes the opening of the door, then obviously the traitor is someone else."

Agreeing to Hans' idea, everyone ran out of the temple. The lock turned out to have a great amount of scorch marks, making it quite obvious to deduce that there had been an explosion taking place.

"Do you happen to possess any explosives, Adlet?" Hans grinned when Adlet suddenly paled. "You wouldn't mind if we check your belongings, would you, meow?"

"I..." Adlet was at a loss of words. He had explosives, but no one should know that. So why was it such a coincidence that the door was opened by an explosion? Had the traitor known that he carried explosives?

* * *

 **AN:** I will be writing this story parts by parts. Not chapter by chapter, because I just couldn't figure out where a chapter should end in a story like this.


	6. Fremy Speeddraw

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rokka no Yuusha. Some lines in this story were copied directly from NanoDesu LN translation.

* * *

 **6\. Fremy Speeddraw**

The Seventh was surprised that [their] plan had worked so perfectly. Adlet had arrived exactly when [they] expected him to, and the others have suspected him, again, as [they] had expected.

Everything was going exactly according to [their] plan, but there was one thing [they] were confused about...

Where had the other hero gone?

 _In order for my plan to work...all of them must be assembled..._

xXxXx

Somewhere in the forest, Fremy looked around and sighed for the fifth time since the barrier was activated.

She had been trying her best to refrain from meeting the heroes, like how she originally should have, so why does she have to get herself stuck with them inside a barrier!?

Suddenly, a deep growl sounded behind her.

"I'm...HUNGRY! I will EAT your FLESH...and DRINK your BLOOD!"

Fremy turned, weapon ready, only to froze in horror as she faced more than sixty bloodthirsty fiends.

xXxXx

After debating with herself, Rolonia decided to meet with the others and tell them the truth. Just staying here hiding would do no good for Ad-kun's sake. Shakily, she began to stand and, with trembling legs, she made her way toward the temple.

* * *

 **AN:** I will be writing this story parts by parts. Not chapter by chapter, because I just couldn't figure out where a chapter should end in a story like this.


	7. Torture

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rokka no Yuusha. Some lines in this story were copied directly from NanoDesu LN translation.

* * *

 **7\. Torture**

"Can Chamo kill him now?"

"No, we need him alive for information," Mora warned as Chamo pouted.

"So can Chamo torture him?" Chamo suggested. "To find out why he would betray us," She added as an excuse.

"Let's not do that, meow." Hans said. "A traitor would never be chosen as one of the six heroes. The Goddess of Fate wouldn't chose someone who would get the heroes killed. But since he obviously bears the crest, I believe he must have a reason for getting us stuck in this barrier. Do you, meow?"

Adlet doesn't know how to reply.

xXxXx

As the heroes were talking, The Seventh listened from nearby with attentive ears.

All seven must be present...but _she_ isn't...so should I wait a bit more?

* * *

 **AN:** I will be writing this story parts by parts. Not chapter by chapter, because I just couldn't figure out where a chapter should end in a story like this.


	8. Crests

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rokka no Yuusha. Some lines in this story were copied directly from NanoDesu LN translation.

* * *

 **8\. Crests**

"Guh..." A whimper that sounded like a wounded rabbit was heard from the entrance of the temple. All eyes immediately turned to the small figure half-crouching at the entrance. A small girl with glasses stared back at them tentatively.

"Rolonia?" Adlet said, noticing the girl as his friend from childhood. They had both trained under Atro Spyker for a while. "What are you doing here!?"

"Ad-kun...I-I'm sorry...I r-really didn't mean to...but..." Rolonia cried, trying her best to formulate her planned apology, but her awful stuttering made it hard to understand her words. Feeling everyone's gaze on her, Rolonia trembled, grasping her hands tightly to her chest.

"What's that on your hand?"

"Huh?" Rolonia stared down at her crest. A look of realization appeared on her face. "I know I'm not fit to be a hero...b-but I will try my best! And I'm really sorry for-"

"A hero? How can you be a hero?" Chamo interrupted.

"W-what?" Rolonia said, confused. A second later, she gasped. "W-wait! Why are there seven of us?"

"That's what I wanted to ask, meow."

"Apparently, there is an imposter among us." Mora said. "Everyone, show your crest."

Mora undid her buttons on her Shinto garb and turned around, showing everyone the crest between her shoulder blades. Chamo lifted her skirt to reveal the crest on her thigh. Nashetania and Adlet lowered their armor on their chest to show the crest near their collar bone. Hans took off his shirt to expose the crest on his breast, around where his heart was. And lastly, Goldof removed the armor from his right shoulder and turned his arm upwards. The crest of the Six Flowers was unmistakably on his shoulder.

* * *

 **AN:** I will be writing this story parts by parts. Not chapter by chapter, because I just couldn't figure out where a chapter should end in a story like this.


	9. Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rokka no Yuusha. Some lines in this story were copied directly from NanoDesu LN translation.

* * *

 **9\. Love**

"Meow! What is going on?!"

"All the crests looked exactly the same..." Adlet muttered.

"One of us...is an imposter..." Nashetania covered her mouth as she glanced at everyone with terrified eyes. "No...no...!"

"Chamo thinks Adlet is the imposter!" Chamo seemed to be only one happy of the situation. "If he is the imposter, then him being a traitor would make sense!"

"Meow, I think so too," Hans smiled widely.

"But Adlet-san couldn't be-"

Chamo didn't gave Nashetania a chance to speak.

"So can Chamo kill him now?"

"W-wait! Please, everyone wait!" Rolonia quickly said before the situation gets out of hands.

"You seemed to be wanting to say something since you arrived," Hans said. "What is it that you want to say this desperately?"

"A-actually..." Rolonia took a shuddering breath. "It's actually me...who opened the temple...not Ad-kun..."

She then proceeded to tell her story.

"B-but! When the door opened, the blade was already in the pedestal!" Rolonia finished her story. "And I promise I didn't do it!"

Many suspicious gazes were directed at her.

Nashetania widened her eyes in disbelief.

"No...it couldn't be..." Nashetania kept her eyes trained on Rolonia, who cowered under her piercing gaze. "It doesn't make sense...!"

No one paid much attention to her.

"I changed my mind." Chamo grinned as she touched her foxtail grass to her lips. "Chamo wants to kill her now."

Mora quickly grabbed her hands.

"Rolonia is not our enemy, Chamo."

"Mora-obachan!"

"Meow... How do you know that?" Hans asked.

"Rolonia Manchetta, Saint of Fresh Blood. I had trained her for two and a half years at the head temple. Rolonia is not someone who can deceive anyone."

There was a pause as everyone let the information sink in.

"Maybe not with a bad intention." Hans suggested, eyeing Rolonia and Adlet as he talked. "Maybe everything she said was a lie in order to save her dear 'Ad-kun' from being suspected, seeing how you two clearly knew each other."

Mora pondered the possibility.

"That's possible. Love can make one do stupid things." Mora seemed to be speaking from experience. After all, she's the oldest of the seven.

"It's not a lie!" Rolonia yelled desperately. "I promise!"

"Then how come you didn't show up until we started to suspect Adlet, meow?" Hans questioned. "Isn't it because you figured out that your dear 'Ad-kun' is the imposter, but due to your love for him, you don't want him to be harmed, so you created a lie in order to steer away his suspicion?"

"L-l-love...!?" Rolonia blushed furiously. Adlet was equally red as he avoided to stare at the girl he considered a friend. "W-w-what are you t-talking ab-out! I-I-I d-don't l-love him! W-wh-at!"

"Just admit it. You obviously have a crush on him," Nashetania chuckled, glancing at Goldof in the corner of her eyes, who appeared nonchalant.

"I-I don't!"

* * *

 **AN:** I will be writing this story parts by parts. Not chapter by chapter, because I just couldn't figure out where a chapter should end in a story like this.


	10. Bet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rokka no Yuusha. Some lines in this story were copied directly from NanoDesu LN translation.

* * *

 **10\. Bet**

Some distance from the temple, Fremy was still being chased by the fiends. Though she had defeated a considerable number of them, she was currently at a disadvantage for she was tired and injured. Fighting one against over sixty fiends in a foggy forest was too harsh for even an experienced and powerful Saint like she was.

Cutting up her palm yet again, Fremy stained her blood onto the tip of her bullets, and fired at the fiends. Those who were hit instantaneously stopped and began vomiting.

"SAINT'S BLOOD, can't eat...CAN'T EAT saint's blood."

Fremy continued that action almost mechanically.

 _I won't be able to hold this any longer..._

Staring at the temple ahead, Fremy was in a dilemma.

 _If I continue like this, I will lose. If I go to the other heroes for help, they may help me kill the fiends, but they may also kill me for being the Six Flower Killer. Either way it's my loss. Which should I choose?_

But even if there's a 99 percent possibility the heroes would kill Fremy, there's still the leftover one percent that she would be kept alive.

And Fremy was willing to bet on that.

* * *

 **AN:** I will be writing this story parts by parts. Not chapter by chapter, because I just couldn't figure out where a chapter should end in a story like this.


	11. Goldof Aurora

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rokka no Yuusha. Some lines in this story were copied directly from NanoDesu LN translation.

* * *

 **11\. Goldof Aurora**

"Chamo doesn't care about love! Just tell Chamo when can Chamo kill the cow!" Chamo was close to losing control. If not for Mora's restraining her, she would've thrust the foxtail grass into her throat a long while ago.

"You can't kill her, because Rolonia is innocent!" Adlet moved slightly before Rolonia, who's quivering in fear.

"And how would you know that, meow?" There was a glint in Hans' eyes, as if he had caught onto something. "Perhaps this was a plan you two had formulated. First let us suspect Adlet, then Rolonia would clear our doubt and make us suspect her, thus making us believe Adlet is innocent. And when we let down our guard, he will stab us in the back. Am I right?"

"No!" Adlet was quick to reject Hans' idea. "I haven't met her for years! And I have no intention of killing any of you!"

"Y-yeah! Ad-kun is really innocent! I didn't lie!"

"Rolonia, tell me the truth. Did you lie because you like Adlet?"

"No!"

"Then why did you show up late?" Mora questioned. "According to you, you were at the temple before any of us were. So why did you show up _after_ we suspect Adlet-san?"

"I-I...I was scared..." Rolonia hugged her arms.

"A sob story now? Trying to earn our tears?" Chamo smirked. "This will not work on Chamo."

"I-I-"

"Rolonia, please continue."

"W-well, like I have said, after I snatched the bomb coming towards me and threw it at the lock, causing it to explode, two soldiers came towards me so I defeated them quite easily. Then the woman suddenly turned into a monkey fiend-"

"A shape-shifting fiend," Adlet commented.

"-and escaped. I wanted to chase after it, but the temple was more important so I didn't do so."

"We had heard that part already." Hans was bored. "Fast forward please, meow?"

"O-oh right. W-well, when I stepped into the temple, the sword was already like this." Rolonia pointed at the sword standing on the pedestal. "Then fog rose and I realized that the barrier has been activated. Then I heard footsteps coming. I don't know who did it, but I know if I stayed here any longer, the person would think I had activated the barrier. So I quickly ran outside and hid behind a tree."

"Strange...I had walked around the forest to confirm the barrier, but I never saw you."

"Eh?"

"Or perhaps we had past each other unknowingly." Mora said, "Either way, please continue."

"Because Ad-kun came in right after I left, I believed that the other heroes had suspected him. My belief was confirmed when you all left the temple to check the lock. I know it's all my fault that Ad-kun, who is innocent, is suspected, and I know that I should tell you all the truth, but I'm afraid that you would k-kill me...and believe I had activated the barrier." Rolonia was trembling from head to toes. Nashetania actually felt bad for her. "If I wasn't so stupid as to open the door with an explosion, Ad-kun wouldn't be suspected for carrying explosives. If I hadn't opened the door, the barrier would not be activated! If I had checked, if I had been smarter, if I had been stronger, if I had been more thoughtful, if I had-"

"Can you shut up? You are annoying Chamo."

Rolonia quickly bobbed her head up and down.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry for being so weak and stupid..."

"It's alright, Rolonia. I believe you," Adlet placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Ad-kun..."

"Gumeow... You still haven't cleared yourself. Do you have any evidence to prove everything you've just said is the truth, and not something made up to make Adlet seem innocent?" Hans said with a weird laugh.

"Evidence..." Rolonia scrunched her face up as she muttered the word to herself.

Seeing how Rolonia couldn't seem to prove her words, Mora began in a motherly tone, "Rolonia, it's alright. You may have a crush on Adlet, but now isn't the time to make up a lie to bear the blame. As a chosen hero, you shouldn't let your crush get the better of you. If Adlet is the impostor, you have to tell us."

"He is not! Mora-san you have to believe me! Ad-kun is absolutely not the impostor!"

"I'm sorry. But I can't believe you, Rolonia. You don't have any evidence to back up your words, yet Adlet have two people to witness him alone in the temple." Mora then turned to everyone. "So what do you all think?"

"Mora-san!"

"Chamo says kill Adlet!"

"Meowheehee, we should keep him alive to find out his true motives."

"What's here to find!?" Adlet cried.

"Why you would side with the Majin, of course."

"Hans!"

"Stop it!" Rolonia screamed, on the verge of desperation, halting the conversation. "Ad-kun is not the impostor! I'm not lying! And there are no tricks involved!"

"I saw it."

All eyes turned to Goldof.

Did he just talk?

* * *

 **AN:** I will be writing this story parts by parts. Not chapter by chapter, because I just couldn't figure out where a chapter should end in a story like this.


	12. Hostage

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rokka no Yuusha. Some lines in this story were copied directly from NanoDesu LN translation.

* * *

 **12\. Hostage**

"Goldof?" Nashetania stilled. "What do you mean?"

"I saw it," Goldof repeated. "When we...arrived at the temple, I saw Adlet...standing in front of the pedestal...with his hands...on the sword."

"Meowhehe! Anything you've got to say now, Adlet?" Hans grinned.

"That's a lie!" Adlet pointed fingers at Goldof. "He's trying to get me, the strongest man in the world, killed!"

"I'm not lying. Right...Princess?" Goldof stared fixedly at Nashetania, who looked confused and unbelieving. A strange emotion swimming in her red orbs.

"That's..."

"Princess...I know you have feelings...for him. But now isn't the time...to cover...for him."

"Meow, what a playboy you are, Adlet. Winning two women's hearts at once? Tsk tsk, you badboy."

"So it really is you who activated the barrier, Adlet." Mora then sent a reprimanding glare at Rolonia, who was staring blankly into space, as if her brain had been frozen. "What should we do now?"

"KILL Adlet time!" Chamo exclaimed and, before Mora could stop her, stuck the foxtail grass into her mouth, pushing it into the back of throat. Under the wary eyes of everyone, she began retching loudly and vomiting out a mix of black, brown, and yellow-colored liquid which was ten times the size of her small body.

"Meo...meow meow!" Hans said in fear, quickly somersaulting onto the staircase to avoid the vomit. Adlet backed off towards the entrance and Rolonia edged closer to moved into a corner. Goldof pulled Nashetania toward the staircase, ready to jump up if the vomit comes near.

The vomit began taking forms, from snakes to slugs to roaches.

"Hehe..." Wiping the drool off of her chin, Chamo ordered, "Attack!"

The water-dwelling fiends began lunching towards Adlet and Rolonia.

"Damn it!" Adlet immediately pushed Rolonia away, who bumped into Goldof, sending both of them crashing onto the ground. At that moment, Hans leaped into the air, sword ready to slash at Adlet.

Adlet had no time to think. Stuck in between tens of fiends and a murderous assassin, he reflexively drew out a secret weapon and threw it into the ground without thinking.

The weapon released a strong light, momentarily blinding everyone in the room, even the fiends. While everyone covered their eyes in surprise, Adlet's brain moved rapidly as he searched for a way to escape.

If he had more time to think, then he probably wouldn't make such a suicidal move.

The effect was ending. Adlet glanced at Rolonia, who was stuck in a heap with Goldof on the ground, then at Nashetania, who was covering her eyes in pain, with no one surrounding her. He have to make a decision quickly.

When the others regained their vision, Adlet was carrying Nashetania on his shoulder. A sleeping dart was inserted into her neck, and Adlet's sword was pressed against her skin.

"Nobody move!" Adlet said. "If you do, I will kill her."

* * *

 **AN:** I will be writing this story parts by parts. Not chapter by chapter, because I just couldn't figure out where a chapter should end in a story like this.


	13. Crazy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rokka no Yuusha. Some lines in this story were copied directly from NanoDesu LN translation.

* * *

 **13\. Crazy**

"ADLET!" Goldof roared, throwing himself away from a shocked Rolonia.

"Don't move!" Adlet added some force onto the sword, piercing Nashetania's neck a little.

Goldof forced his hand to move away from his spear. "How...dare you..." He seethed, looking murderous.

"Goldof-san, calm down!" Rolonia grasped his hands tightly, trying to stop him from murdering Adlet. Her nails scratched his palm when Goldof snatched his hands away from her.

"Give back...princess..."

"Back off!" Adlet warned, but Goldof seemed to have lost all control. "Damn it!" The next instant, Adlet threw a second flash pellet onto the ground, using the chance to escape out of the temple.

He did not expect Hans to throw a knife accurately into his back by the sound of his footsteps.

Adlet faltered, but continued to run.

When the light dimmed, Goldof bolted after Adlet with Mora, Hans, and Rolonia in tow. Chamo stayed in the temple, letting the vomit flow back into her mouth.

"GIVE BACK...THE PRINCESS!" Goldof roared, his features contorting frighteningly. Like that of a wild beast.

xXxXx

As Fremy neared the temple, she heard a terrifying howl. Then, a knight with a frightening look came running towards her. Fremy hurriedly pointed her gun at him, but he merely ran past her as if she wasn't there.

"Strange."

* * *

 **AN:** I will be writing this story parts by parts. Not chapter by chapter, because I just couldn't figure out where a chapter should end in a story like this.


End file.
